As broadly known, a TV broadcasting station in a private sector broadcasts an advertisement at an interval of broadcasting programs. The advertising broadcast is called a CM [Commercial Message], a TV commercial and a CF [Commercial Film], in which details thereof are advertisements of commercial articles or services provided to consumers by general enterprises and public relations (PR) of a government etc in many cases, however, the advertising broadcast might be an advertisement of a program scheduled to be broadcasted.
A viewer of the TV broadcast can, when a favorite (program) is contained in the advertisements of the broadcasted programs, view this favorite program in a way that stores a broadcast schedule time and date and a channel of broadcasting the program advertisement which are notified during the program advertisement, and manually designates the broadcast schedule time and date and the channel with the aid of a recording function of a recording device (video recorder) or a so-called television personal computer or searches for the relevant program from within a TV program guide based on EPG [Electronic Program Guide] information to thereby reserve the recording of the advertised program.
The manual operation of designating the broadcast schedule time and date and the channel and the operation of searching for the relevant program from within the TV program guide are highly time-consuming to the viewers.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-208599    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-120408